Still a Boy!
by araraaa
Summary: Sehun masihlah anak kecil dimata Luhan. dan kenyataannya? sepertinya begitu. HUNHAN FF stuck in summary


Haii ini iseng! Hope you like it dan aku gak akan banyak omong.

ENJOY THE STORY!

"Yaa hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru seorang namja berumur sekitar 12 tahun berseragam lengkap kepada namja berumur 14 tahun yang berlari menjauhinya.

"Hahaha mengaku saja Hunnie, hyung tahu kok," ledek namja berumur 14 tahun berseragam XOXO Junior High School itu sambil terus berlari.

"Hyung!"

.

"Hyung, aku lapar..." bisik namja bernama Sehun kepada seseorang yang bergelung didalam selimut.

"Nggh memangnya umma tidak ada Hunnie?" Sehun menggeleng namun menyadari jika sang hyung tak akan melihatnya, ia kembali berujar, "Anni hyung,"

"Ne~ tunggu saja, hyung masih mengantuk," namja yang tadi sempat membuka matanya itu kini kembali menutup rapat kedua mata cantiknya.

"Yaa Luhannie hyung! Aku tidak bisa masak!" teriak Sehun. Luhan bangkit dengan malas. "Dasar anak kecil,"

"Yaa hyung..." Sehun hendak memprotes namun diurungkannya melihat Luhan sedang berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan tidur siang cantiknya demi dirinya.

"Hunnie, besok malam mau ikut hyung tidak? Hyung ada acara bersama teman-teman hyung," tawar Luhan sembari memasak nasi goreng.

"Memangnya mau kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun yang berjalan pelan menghampiri Luhan dan berhenti tepat disampingnya.

"Mollayo, nanti sehabis makan kita main bola ya Hunnie," ajak Luhan yang langsung dibalas anggukan Sehun.

"Hunnie ini makanannya sudah siap. Hunnie! Hunnie? Hunnie-ya!" Sehun terbangun dari tidur singkatnya di meja makan begitu mendengar suara merdu sang hyung tercinta menyapa gendang telinganya. Sehun mendongak berusaha menatap hyungnya yang berdiri disebrang meja makan. Membawa dua piring.

"Ahh sudah jadi ne? Mianhae hyung aku tertidur hehe," ujar Sehun garing. Dengan cepat ia menyambar salah satu piring ditangan Luhan dan segera menyantap nasi goreng buatan sang hyung.

"Hmm... Masshita!" puji Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang hanya dibalas tawa Luhan.

.

"Luhan hyung jangan terlalu kencang!"

Prang!

Bola itu mengenai pagar besi membuat suara yang cukup gaduh. Untung hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah, jika tidak bisa dipastikan sang eomma akan marah karena kegaduhan yang mereka buat dan sang appa akan menghukum mereka dengan menyita bolanya dan mengharuskan mereka belajar semalaman tanpa boleh bercanda.

"Huft hyung bagaimana jika mengenaiku? Kau itu terlalu bersemangat hyung," omel Sehun. Luhan hanya terkikik kemudian merangkul bahu Sehun, "Mianhae bocah,"

"Yaa hyung!"

"Haha, Hunnie jangan lupa besok malam ne! Tadi Kris sudah menghubungi hyung dan berkata kalau besok kita akan menginap di rumah Suho. Hyung masuk dulu ya, ambil bolanya ya Hunnie, nanti mobil appa tidak bisa masuk kalau tidak diambil," ujar Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, melanjutkan tidurnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terbengong.

.

Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Luhan menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mereka untuk menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka. Suara mobil, pasti appa dan eomma mereka sudah pulang.

"Annyeong, Luhan, Sehun," sapa sang eomma sembari mengulum senyum melihat kedua putranya sedang asyik berdua menonton tv.

"Annyeong eomma, appa," balas Sehun dan Luhan kompak.

"Apa Luhan cantik sudah memasak malam ini?" tanya sang appa bermaksud menggoda anak sulungnya. Luhan merengut. "Yaa appa! Aku namja! Aku tampan! Anniya aku tidak memasak," ujar Luhan sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau malah terlihat makin cantik jika pouty begitu hyung. Tak sadarkah," Sehun berucap dengan wajah yang tetap memandang ke arah tv. Luhan meninju lengan Sehun.

Eomma dan appa mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang bisa akur dan gaduh sekaligus. Benar-benar ajaib. "Ah eomma,"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah Luhan dan Hunnie menginap di rumah Suho besok?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Asalkan kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam dan menghargai pemilik rumah, tentu saja," sang appa lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum cerah. "Gomawo appa!"

"Ne, sebaiknya makan dulu, eomma membelikan kalian bubble tea dan pasta,"

.

"Sehun nanti pulang sekolah tunggu hyung dulu, jangan pulang duluan ne," ujar Luhan saat mereka akan berpisah di sekolah. Luhan akan belok kanan dan Sehun tetap lurus.

"Bukankah kita memang selalu pulang bersama hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya, tapi hyung ada perlu sedikit dengan Chanyeol dan Kai,"

"Baiklah,"

Saat pulang sekolah, Sehun menunggu Luhan di koridor kelas Luhan. Sehun duduk dikursi yang memang disediakan disana. "Hai Hun, menunggu Luhan hyung?" tanya sebuah suara.

Sehun mendongak, teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun. "Ne Baek. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang ribut dengan Kai. Dan sekalian menunggu Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Kyungsoo dengan Kai? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Mereka berpacaran. Oh! Kau tidak tau itu?" Baekhyun heran, bukankah Kai dan Kyungsoo sering bermesraan di depan umum? Well, itu menurutnya sih.

"Jeongmal?" Kini Sehun berteriak kencang saking kagetnya. Oh-oh, baru dua belas tahun sudah berpacaran eoh?

"Ne. Kau baru tahu tau eoh?" Baekhyun sedikit merasa heran dengan reaksi Sehun. Terlalu berlebihan, menurutnya.

"Hunnie!"

Baekhyun dan sang pemilik nama -Sehun- menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho dan Kris sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Sudah hyung?"

Luhan mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun. "Hunnie kita pulang dulu, nanti sore baru ke rumah Suho," jelas Luhan. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Jam 3 kita ke rumah Suho ya," dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti Luhan keluar dari area sekolah.

.

Sudah jam 7 malam dan delapan siswa junior high school itu masih bercanda. Maklum, besok hari minggu dan saat ini mereka sedang menginap di rumah Suho, salah-satu diantara 8 orang itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Suho-ya, makan malam sudah siap, ajak teman-temanmu turun sayang," suara teriakan dari luar kamar Suho terdengar. Itu eomanya Suho. Mereka serempak menoleh ke jam dinding dan baru menyadari jika kini sudah jam makan malam. Mereka keasyikan bercanda sampai lupa waktu.

"Ayo Hunnie," ajak Luhan, berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Ayo Byunie," perlakuan Luhan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada diposisi Sehun. Tanpa bisa ditahan, rona merah itu menjalar di pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau Park," ujar Baekhyun sembari menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berdiri sendiri. Kris, Suho dan Kai hanya tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat teman sekelasnya itu digoda oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Hei Baek kau lupa dengan ucapanku kemarin, eoh?" panggil Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkannya, mengikuti Suho, Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan menuju ruang makan.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Yang mana? Kau terlalu banyak berbicara," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada pelan, terlihat gugup. Chanyeol menyeringai, "Oh ayolah, tak mungkin kau lupakan kalimat terindah yang kubuat untukmu secepat itu, Baek,"

"Lupakan Park!"

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Lalu?!"

"YA! Kalian mau makan tidak?!" suara Suho menginterupsi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Suho yang ternyata sudah berada diujung tangga. Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dengan lemas.

.

"Suho-ya, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Besok hari libur jadi kalian bisa bermain sepuasnya. Eomma tidak ingin kesehatan kalian terganggu karena lusa masih harus bersekolah," teriakan dari arah pintu kamar Suho mengakhiri aktivitas yang mereka jalani saat itu.

"Byun Baek ayolah," Chanyeol maish merayu Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun sudah jelas-jelas marah padanya dan mendiamkannya sedari-tadi.

"Diamlah!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun cepat, membuat Baekhyun dan beberapa pasang mata yang lain terbelalak kaget.

"Kau..."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baekkie, kumohon,"

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia malu dengan semua temannya yang ada disini. Apakah Happy Virus Chanyeol sudah kehilangan urat malunya?

"Ne," jawab Baekhyun lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Beruntunglah Chanyeol berada didepannya dan dapat mendengar suara super kecil Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Gomawo, Baekkie," ujarnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat. Membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

.

Sehun sudah berada di kamarnya dan Luhan. Ia dan Luhan sudah pulang dari rumah Suho beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun pikiran Sehun masih melayang-layang mengingat kejadian semalam.

Saat dimana Chanyeol tidur dengan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Kai yang mengelus-elus rambut Kyungsoo dan berkali-kali mengecup pipi dan dahi Kyungsoo. Sungguh itu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hunnie?"

"Kau melamun?"

Sehun menoleh. Luhan, sang kakak menyapa. "Hyung..."

"Wae?" Luhan yang tadinya berdiri di depan pintu kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dimana Sehun berada. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun sambil menggamit tangan adiknya itu.

"Ada apa? Hunnie ceritakan saja pada hyung," jelas Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan seolah-olah ia ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa..."

"Wae Hunnie?"

"Kenapa Kai-Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol-Baekhyun berpacaran?"

Luhan melonjak kaget dengan pertanyaan adiknya.

JDERR!

"Hyung kira ada apa Hunnie ternyata hanya itu," Luhan cekikikan. Ternyata adiknya sangat polos.

"Yak hyung! Tapi mereka saling cium, hyung saja tak pernah menciumku," balas Sehun merengut. "Hunnie mau hyung cium?"

Sehun mulai merasakan panas menjalari pipinya. Dan Luhan segera mengecup pelan pipi kanan Sehun.

"Hyung tidak tahu alasan mereka berpacaran. Yang pasti karena saling mencintai Hunnie,"

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta hyung, memang rasanya bagaimana?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan tersenyum. "Hyung juga tidak tahu,"

"Dan lagi, kalaupun hyung tau, hyung tak akan memberi tahu Hunnie,"

"Eh wae?" Sehun menatap Luhan. Seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Karena Huniie..."

"STILL A BOY!"

"YAKK HYUNG!"

See? Gaje bgt kan? Yaudah, review tetep ya? Okeoke? Gomawo


End file.
